Ritsuka's Cat Song!
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: ...What...a...crappy...title. Oh well. The actual story is better than both the summ and title, so just check it out and tell me what you think, please.


A/N: This isn't a seriously written story, or even a very well thought out story, so if you're the kind of person who likes really well written stories, just hit the 'back' button, and read a different story. For anyone who likes random 'thought up on the spot' stories, grab a bowl of popcorn, and enjoy the fic. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I would really love to own Loveless…but sadly I do not. That privilege goes to Yun Kouga, the lucky son-of-a-gun.

Yuiko: 'Ritsuka come on!'

Ritsuka: 'No!'

Yuiko: 'Please?'

Ritsuka: 'No way!'

Yuiko: 'But you promised!!!

Ritsuka: 'Too bad. Promises were meant to be broken.'

Yuiko: *Watery puppy-dog eyes* 'Pretty please with sugar on top?'

Ritsuka:'...No.'

Yuiko: 'Whaaa!!! No fair, no fair! You promised that you'd help Yuiko out! You

have to keep your promise! You have to!!!'

Ritsuka: *Sigh* 'Fine. Just this one time though. And nothing too embarrassing.'

Yuiko: 'Don't worry about that. I've got everything planned out.'

________________________________________________________________________

*A few minutes later*

Ritsuka: *Dressed up in a furry purple cat outfit, and wearing a dark scowl*

Ritsuka: 'I thought you said it wouldn't make me look stupid.'

Yuiko: 'What do you mean? You look kawaii!!! Your ears and tail complete the look too ^^'

Ritsuka: *Mutters* 'I look like an idiot.'

Yuiko: 'Quite complaining! A promise is a promise, ne?'

Ritsuka: 'Well, yes, but-'

Yuiko: *Interrupts him* 'Then, let's get this show started already!'

Ritsuka: 'D-do I really have to do this?'

Yuiko: 'Yes, you do! Yuiko says so, now do it!'

Ritsuka: *Defeated sigh* 'Fine, fine. I'll get it over with then.' *Grumbles under his breath* 'Why'd I ever agree to this in the first place? Oh well, too late now.' *Gulps and starts to sing.*

'Everybody wants to be a cat. Because a cat's the only cat, who know where it's at.'

Yuiko: 'Sing louder, louder!'

Ritsuka: *Groan* 'Okay…'

'Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat. 'Cause everything else is obsolete.'

Yuiko: 'Next verse now!'

Ritsuka: *Singing a bit sullenly, but starting to get into the mood a little*

'A square with a horn, makes you wish you weren't born, everytime he plays.

But with a square in the act, you can set music back to the Caveman days.'

'I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing, but a cat's the only cat, who knows how to swing.'

Yuiko: *Dancing to the music* I think even your starting to get into the song Ritsuka!

Ritsuka: 'Maybe a bit…' *continues singing*

'Who wants to dig, a long-haired gig, or stuff like that, when everybody wants to be a cat? A square with a horn, makes you wish you weren't born, everytime he plays. With a square in the act, you can set music back to the Cave Man days.'

Ritsuka: 'Hey, this isn't so bad after all. It's actually kind of…fun!'

Yuiko: *Still dancing happily* See, I told you that you'd enjoy it ^^

Ritsuka: 'I am enjoying this. A lot. Thanks for making me do it.'

Yuiko: *Stops moving and stands still smiling brightly at Ritsuka* 'Hey, what are friends for? Besides, I'm having fun too. And you know what? You're not done yet! Finish it up right now.'

Ritsuka: 'Hai.' *Continues with ease*

'Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cat's the only cat, who knows where it's at. *Starts dancing a little* 'While playin' jazz, you always has a Welcome mat. Everybody digs a swingin' cat!'

At the end of the song, Ritsuka actually started laughing, and then Yuiko joined him, both of them chuckling helplessly at the utter silliness of everything that they'd done.

When, at long last, they calmed down, the two friends collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Ritsuka: 'You know…that really was a lot of fun. Thanks again, Yuiko.'

Yuiko: 'Don't mention it. I'm glad to help Ritsuka out anytime.'

'Oh…and Yuiko?'

Yuiko: Yes?

Ritsuka: 'Stop talking in first-person form.'

Yuiko: -_- O-okay…

The End.

A/N : I think I only used one Japanese word in this story. *Hai* means 'Yes', okay? ^^ Just so everyone knows that. Anyway review please, and no flames as they will simply be ignored.


End file.
